This process comprises in general the conversion of a hydrocarbonaceous feed by partial oxidation using an oxygen containing gas into synthesis gas. Subsequently, this synthesis gas is catalytically converted into hydrocarbons using a Fischer-Tropsch catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,829 discloses a method for producing hydrocarbons from coal using an iron based Fischer-Tropsch catalyst. Coal is gasified and synthesis gas formed is gas scrubbed and subsequently subjected to partial oxidation with oxygen. After the Fischer-Tropsch conversion of synthesis gas low hydrocarbons are separated, recycled and after carbon dioxide removal mixed with synthesis gas prior to the partial oxidation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,065 discloses a process for producing hydrocarbons from coal using a cobalt based Fischer-Tropsch catalyst. After removal of liquid hydrocarbons the gas phase is subject to carbon dioxide removal. After separation a hydrogen comprising stream is recycled to the partial oxidation process, a light hydrocarbons comprising stream is recycled to the coal gasification process, and a carbon monoxide comprising stream is subjected to combustion for electricity generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,335 discloses a process for producing hydrocarbons using an iron-based Fischer-Tropsch catalyst in which hydrocarbon containing gas is subjected to steam reforming for producing synthesis gas. After carbon dioxide removal the synthesis gas is subjected to the Fischer-Tropsch conversion. Light hydrocarbons are separated, recycled and mixed with the synthesis gas.